


Secret

by Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY/pseuds/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY
Summary: Jakob and Brett are in a relationship, no one else knows about it.





	Secret

He always had to hold himself back whenever he saw Jakob in his skinny jeans, sporting his sly smile that only Brett knew the meaning of. Jakob always wore what he knew would get him in trouble, always waiting for the moment that Brett would call him into his office and practically tear his cloths off in his eagerness to feel the body under the layers that were carefully chosen just for him. 

Jakob always relished in the feeling of Brett’s lips on his neck, the way he was pushed to the small sofa in his office. He never bothered to stop Brett’s wandering hands, opting to force his shirt over his head and run his own hands over Brett’s chest. He always smelt vaguely of Bourbon and plants. His skin always holding the same feeling of sparks just beneath the surface. 

It would usually end in a blow job or a heated jack off session (Jakob being the one to moan the loudest, making Brett glad that he sound proofed the damn place) both would lay there, leaned into the simplicity of their touch until Jakob caught the giggles. It was one of Brett’s favorite sounds. The broken blender of a stifled laugh was practically music, and he wasn’t afraid to join in. 

-

Asher had caught them more than once, opting to never confront either of them or to tell the others. He could see the doe eyed glances and the subtle touches that could only have been between lovers. Even though he’d always had some sort of a feeling for Jakob, he’d decided to put his happiness aside to watch from afar.


End file.
